Tu nombre
by Sarlett-dream
Summary: Un muy cortito Drarry, para las/os amantes de esa pareja, mi favorita por cierto -


Hola a todos, soy nueva en esta pag, y este es mi primer one-shot de HP, es un cortito Drarry, para todos los amantes de esta parejita =^-^=.

Declaimer: Ni el mundo de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, para mi desgracia T_T, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis locas historias, ya después de trumarlos un poco, los devuelvo sanos y salvos, bueno, lo más sanos que puedo kukuku... pero bueno, no los molesto más y los invito a leer ^^

_|¤°.¸¸. ·´¯`»* Tu nombre…* «´¯`·.¸¸. °¤|_

Tu nombre, que cada que vez lo oigo, la esperanza que creía perdida, se anida en mi corazón una vez más.

No será el nombre más bello del mundo, al menos no tanto como el mío, pero eso ¿Qué importa? Si cada vez que lo pronuncio mi pecho se llena de una calidez que jamás pensé, o siquiera imaginé que pudiera existir. Un nombre, solo existe para que la gente pueda llamarnos, podrías no tener uno, pero mientras tuvieras un rostro, una prueba de tu real existencia, para mi sería más que suficiente.

Para algunos… tu nombre es sinónimo de poder, de valentía. Para otros significa odio, rencor. Para mí… una razón para seguir adelante, una esperanza por la que vale la pena luchar, algo por lo que no dudaría en arriesgar mi vida.

¿Cuántas veces he dicho tu nombre ya? ¿Cuántas han sido las noches que lo he gritado en medio de pesadillas que se tornan carmesí? ¿Qué lo he susurrado contra tu cuello, cuando al despertar me he encontrado con tus brazos listos para refugiarme en ellos?

Me gusta decirlo, pronunciarlo entre jadeos de éxtasis cada vez que me recibes en tu cuerpo, repetirlo una y otra vez, mientras te abrazas con fuerza a mí, ofreciéndome tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu corazón, sin reparo alguno.

Adoro como suena mi nombre de tus labios, pero me gusta mil veces más como suena el tuyo de los míos. Odio cuando alguien más te llama, eres mío, todo tu me perteneces, y tu nombre, no es ninguna excepción, malditos impuros que mancillan tu cuerpo con su nefasta mirada ¿irracional? Tal vez, más no me importa en lo absoluto.

Me pregunto una y otra vez ¿Cómo tú, un ángel en todos los sentidos, naciste en un mundo corrupto como este? ¿Cuál fue tu crimen? ¿Cuál fue tu error? ¿Es tu nombre la cruz que debes de cargar por el?

Aun río con diversión de la cara que puso mi padre, cuando le dije el nombre de la persona que había robado mi corazón. Estuvo más de una hora diciendo nombres al azar, lo curioso fue que hasta repitió algunos, incluso entre ellos estaban los de tu amigos, y hasta el de tu padrino, aquello fue de hecho la cosa más hilarante que he visto en mi vida, sobre todo cuando el, Sirius, hizo acto de presencia en la mansión contigo agarrado de su cintura para evitar una matanza, irónico, pudiste derrotar al Lord oscuro tu solo, pero fuiste incapaz de evitar que tu padrino se liara a golpes con mi padre, tu cara de vergüenza y espanto ante la situación son una de las muchas cosas que siempre recordaré: la tunica de seda de mi padre, 300 galeones, la de tu padrino, 250 galeones, el jarrón suizo de mi madre, 800 galones, la cara de ambos cuando ella los mandó a lugares jamás conocidos por ser humano alguno, no tiene precio.

Recuerdo que te jalé del brazo, llevándote casi a rastras hasta mi habitación, con los gritos de dolor de mi padre y tu padrino, además de las maldiciones de mi madre como música de fondo. Una vez que llegamos, te abrasé con posesión a mi cuerpo, soy un Malfoy, posesivo por naturaleza, y en medio de besos y caricias volví a pronunciar tu nombre una vez más, ¡Oh por amor a Merlín!, si te imaginaras lo mucho que amo decirlo.

- Harry…

- Oh Draco…

Y es oficial, lo único más maravilloso que pronunciar tu nombre, es que tú pronuncies el mío.

- Te amo como no tienes idea Harry.

- En eso te equivocas Draco, si la tengo, porque yo te amo en la misma medida.

Y después de eso, todo fueron jadeos y sonidos de labios al chocar con labios, en besos llenos de pasión, y en medio de aquella melodía de lujuria, dos nombres se repetían hasta el cansancio, porque no hay nombre más hermoso, que el de la persona a la que amas.

_Fin…_


End file.
